Beinahe geheilt?
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Tauziehen". Der Tod von Wilsons Patientin zieht Konflikte nach sich. Chase fühlt sich verlassen. House organisiert einen Trip mit Wilson zu dessen Hütte in Montreal. Just a little slash, nothing serious, hence t-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Beinahe geheilt?**

Dass House sich und ihn bei Dr. Cuddy entschuldigte, ging an ihm vorbei. Genauso ihr mitfühlender Blick, nachdem House ihr den Grund erklärt hatte. Er war wie betäubt, und wie betäubt schwang er sich hinter seinen Chef auf die Honda und legte mechanisch die Arme um ihn. Erst nach dem Röhren des Motors gestattete er sich, ein bisschen in den Helm zu weinen. Er hatte es nicht in der Klinik getan. Am liebsten wäre er gestorben.

Erstaunlicherweise parkte House vor Chases Loft.

„Packen Sie ein paar Sachen zusammen", sagte er. „Ich warte solange. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen."

Verdutzt gehorchte Chase, bis er erkannte, dass House ihm die Gelegenheit gab, eine Weile allein zu sein. Dankbar für das Taktgefühl schloss er die Haustür auf. In seiner Wohnung muffelte es nach Staub, und er öffnete die Fenster. Doch als er den Kleiderschrank aufmachte, sackte er davor zusammen.

Zu nichts konnte er sich aufraffen, und er fühlte sich unsagbar leer.

Später erschien House. Behutsam umfasste er seine Schulter.

„Das Leben muss weitergehen. Es ist eine Floskel, aber wahr. Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben. Es ist nicht so tragisch, wie Sie meinen. Sie kannten die Frau nur ein paar Tage."

„Ich hab … sie gern gehabt."

„Ich weiß, dass es wehtut. Aber Sie werden sie vergessen. Wie Sie Ihre Mutter vergessen haben."

Woher nahm er den Hochmut, das zu behaupten? Er liebte seine Mutter, immer noch.

„Das hab ich nicht", wisperte er.

House strich ihm das Haar mit beiden Händen zurück. Nur House tat das so sinnlich, so aufreizend.

„Doch, das haben Sie. Sonst wären Sie gestorben. Sie werden auch Ihren Vater und Joanne vergessen. Um sich selbst zu schützen. Dieses Gerede von Ewig in den Herzen wohnen ist Quatsch. Nur bei wirklich langjährigen Lebenspartnern soll es vorgekommen sein, dass der eine dem anderen in kurzer Zeit folgt. Aber auch das ist so selten, dass man nur in der Zeitung darüber liest. Sie sind jung, Sie kommen darüber weg."

Chase schniefte und wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel ab.

„Verlassen Sie mich nicht, House! Bitte ...?"

„Ich bin da, Chase. Solange Sie mich brauchen. Kann ich Ihnen beim Packen helfen? Ich hab gesehen, dass Sie immer in denselben Klamotten stecken. Ein wenig Abwechslung könnte ja nicht schaden. Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen; lassen Sie ihr wunderbares Haar schneiden, selbst wenn es mir ein bisschen leid tut. Sie sehen bald aus wie ein Mädchen."

Jäh erhob sich Chase. House folgte ihm ein wenig mühsamer. Das Bein schmerzte, und er verzog das Gesicht. Mit hängenden Armen und ausdruckslosem Blick beobachtete Chase die Anstrengung seines Chefs, sich in die Vertikale zu heben.

„Ist es schlimm?" fragte er merkwürdig geistesabwesend.

„Falls es so wäre, würde es Sie nicht besonders aufregen", erwiderte House scharfsinnig. „Kommen Sie, ich muss zu meinen Tabletten."

„Warten Sie!" Chase schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, den House nicht recht deuten konnte. Ängstlich und durchtrieben, eine eigenartige Kombination.

Flugs ging er zur Wand, kniete sich auf das Bett und hängte das Kruzifix ab, um es in die Schublade des Nachtisches zu legen.

„Was darf der Herr denn nicht sehen?" erkundigte sich House eher im Scherz, der ihm kurz darauf verging. Chase stürzte auf ihn zu, umhalste ihn, wirbelte mit ihm um die halbe Achse und warf ihn aufs Bett. House war so verblüfft, dass er aufkeuchte.

Fieberhaft knöpfte Chase sein eigenes Hemd auf und lockerte den Gürtel. Schließlich wurde er beherrschter, wenngleich sein Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte. Kein einziges Haar war darauf zu sehen. Glatt und gebräunt wie ein Model war er, ohne etwas von deren Hohlköpfigkeit zu transportieren. Und dabei doch so unbeschreiblich schön. Vor Verlangen wurde House beinahe ohnmächtig.

Die Matratze quietschte, als Chase die Knie rechts und links von Houses Hüften hineinstemmte.

Seine Finger fuhren über Houses Gesicht und die schweißnasse Kehle, bevor er sich auf ihn legte. Er war nicht schwer, rieb sich aber fordernd an ihm. House schluckte krampfhaft, während seine Hände Chases Haar bearbeiteten, daran rissen und es danach reumütig liebkosten, nur um wieder sinnlos daran zu zerren.

Der Junge war pure Seide und Samt. Seide das Haar, Samt die Haut, die ihn berührte. Hoffentlich kam er nicht auf die Idee, ihn auszuziehen. Es war schon so aufregend genug. Er würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, wenn er Chases nackte Haut an seiner spüren musste.

Dem Duft nach frischer Wäsche, der Chase üblicherweise umgab, mischte sich eine herbe Note bei, die ihn noch mehr erregte.

„Chase", stöhnte er. „Oh Gott, gehen Sie runter von mir! Sie bringen mich um."

„Lieben Sie mich?" fragte Chase an seinem Hals und küsste ihn dann keck auf die Nasenspitze. Für ihn schien es nur ein Spiel zu sein.

House versuchte, seinen sexuellen Aufruhr durch gezielte Zwerchfellatmung in den Griff zu bekommen.

Doch seine Hände parierten nicht seinem synapsengeplagten Hirn und konnten nicht von dem schlanken, biegsamen Körper auf ihm lassen. Ob es Chase klar war, dass er eine Sünde beging, indem er House begehrte und ihn aufstachelte, etwas zu tun, das in der Kirche mit Abscheu gestraft wurde?

Hatte er deshalb das Kruzifix weggesperrt? Wie sonderbar. Gott sah laut biblischer Lehre alles, er versteckte sich nicht in diesem bemitleidenswerten Metallmännchen an einem von Menschenhand geschnitzten hölzernen Kreuz.

„Gleich, wenn Sie mich nicht stoppen. Hören Sie auf. Chase … ich werde wahnsinnig …"

„Dann sind wir es beide", flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Ich muss Sie haben. Jetzt. Zeigen Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen nicht gleichgültig bin."

Und er begann, ihn aus dem Hemd zu schälen. House half ihm sogar, indem er sich aufrichtete, die Arme schüttelte und sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf streifte. Plötzlich konnte es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen. Chase drückte sich an ihn und seufzte, und sie saßen da und hielten sich umschlungen, den Duft des anderen einatmend.

House senkte den Kopf und küsste Chases Nacken, um ihn dann mit der Hand zu umfangen. Alles an ihm roch so gut, so unschuldig und zugleich so erregend. So _einladend_.

Einzig mit einer Gewichtsverlagerung von House änderten sie die Position. Chase ließ sich zurückfallen, seine Beine waren immer noch angewinkelt, und House streckte sie ihm, während er ungestüm den salzigen Schweiß auf seinem Hals ableckte.

Er trug ein Lederband mit drei Keramikperlen darum. Ein Surferkettchen. Es fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf.

Vielleicht hatte er für Mrs _Wie-hieß-sie-doch-gleich-die-heute-gestorben-war_? Schmuck angelegt, um harmloser zu wirken. Da war Chase mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Frauen standen im Allgemeinen auf Softies. Oder zumindest auf Männer, die sich nicht wie ausgesprochene Machos gebärdeten und sich nicht scheuten, ihre feminine Seite zu offenbaren. Und die besaß Chase zweifellos.

„Sie sind viel zu … kostbar", raunte er heiser, aber er hörte nicht auf, ihn zu streicheln, quetschte die empfindliche Haut am Hals zwischen seine Lippen und Zähne.

Tatsächlich fand er dabei noch Zeit, an Cameron zu denken. Wenn sie Chase mit einem Knutschfleck am Hals überführte, musste er auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein. Sie würde ihm die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abziehen. Dann wiederum scherte er sich keinen Deut um ihre Meinung. Erst recht nicht in der Erregung des Augenblicks.

„Lassen Sie's nicht zu … stoppen Sie mich, Chase!"

Doch Chase dachte nicht daran. Er schlang die Beine um House und schien es zu genießen, sich ihm zu überlassen. Rhythmisch ging er in Houses Stößen mit, die ihn selbst in die Vorwärtsbewegung drängten und Chase hin und herrutschen ließen.

House hielt ihm mit beiden Händen die Augen zu und lächelte, als sich ein gelöstes Lächeln auf Chases Lippen stahl, bevor ihnen ein Stöhnen entwich.

Kein Erschrecken, keine Hysterie wie sonst lag in seinem Verhalten, wenn House sich ihm auf diese Weise näherte.

Und diesmal war er fast schon zu weit gegangen.

Nichts anderes als die Freude an der Sinnlichkeit spiegelte sich in den jungenhaften Zügen. House meinte, schreien zu müssen vor Glück – weil er seinen ernsten, grüblerischen Assistenzarzt endlich einmal so sah, wie er ihn schon immer hatte sehen wollen.

Seine Zunge fuhr in seinen Mund, erkundete die Zähne - die sich noch glatter anfühlten als seine Haut – die Zunge, die ihm entgegenkam und seine umschmeichelte, den Gaumen. So weich, so verlockend.

Trotzdem – er würde ihn verletzen. Nicht nur psychisch. Ein wenig bedauernd hob er den Kopf. Chase unter ihm wartete. Keuchend, atemlos.

„Ich liebe Sie, aber ich kann … kann Sie nicht nehmen …"

Er nahm die Hände weg, und Chase öffnete wie in Trance die Augen, mit denen er ihn ratlos fixierte.

„Wa-warum nicht …?"

„Weil ich Sie nicht … Robert nennen kann."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Chase nicht gerechnet. Er gluckste, bevor er beide Hände gegen Houses Brust stemmte.

„Gehen Sie runter von mir."

Statt gekränkt zu sein, lachte er. Es war ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„Ich würde Sie auch nicht Greg nennen."


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsächlich ging es ihm etwas besser, als sie zum Motorrad zurückkehrten, Chase mit einer Reisetasche - von denen er eine Menge besaß seit seiner Immigration in die Staaten - über der Schulter.

House hatte ihm nicht sagen wollen, wozu er packen sollte.

Dass es an der Eintönigkeit seiner Garderobe lag, war unwahrscheinlich, denn die war trotz seines Gaststatus größer als Houses, und sein Geschick beim Kombinieren der Stücke nicht ohne. Er legte Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres, im Gegensatz zu seinem Chef, der nonchalante Durchschnittlichkeit bevorzugte, ohne dabei durchschnittlich zu sein. Auch seine physische Attraktivität war weit entfernt davon, wie Chase gerade eben erneut festgestellt hatte.

Er war immer noch außer Atem und konnte sich während der ganzen Fahrt nicht beruhigen.

House entging sein Tumult nicht, doch da er ähnlich empfand, schwieg er. Die Spontanaktion seines Zöglings, der sonst eher überlegt handelte, hatte ihn nicht nur verblüfft, sondern auch angenehm berührt. Allerdings würde er sich umziehen müssen.

Wilson hätte ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm die Leviten gelesen, dass er es wagen konnte, einen jungen Mann – seinem Arbeitnehmer obendrein! - derartig zu erschrecken und dass es seine Pflicht gewesen wäre, alles, was über die Arbeit hinausging, sofort im Keim zu ersticken, damit es nicht soweit gekommen wäre.

Doch Chase hatte sich nicht gefürchtet vor ihm. Vielleicht war er der Einzige, dem er entgegenkommen würde, auf allen Gebieten. Nicht ausschließlich in der Klinik. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Erregendes.

Auch die leicht manische, überspannte Komponente an Chase, die er bis vor kurzem so meisterhaft kontrolliert hatte, gefiel ihm. Mit ihm wurde es nie langweilig. Er war unberechenbarer als er selbst.

Vor dem Haus stieg House ab und klopfte auf Chases' Schulter. Er war sitzengeblieben und hatte den Blick auf den Helm gesenkt, die Finger im Innenpolster. Seine Daumen, die außen lagen, hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf dem Lack. Entweder dachte er wieder an die tote Patienten oder er starb gerade vor Zerknirschung. Inzwischen gut vertraut mit Chases Schamgefühl tippte House auf das Zweite.

„Sie müssen sich nicht schämen. Ich fand's großartig. Beim nächsten Mal, wenn Sie gesund und psychisch stabil sind, zeig' ich's Ihnen deutlicher."

Das war gewagt, und House hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, als Chase unempfänglich für seine Schäkerei aufsah. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, und seine Augen blickten unstet. Sie waren leicht gerötet, und das nicht vom Fahrtwind.

„Wohin gehen wir? Heiraten in Massachusetts?"

„Oje, erwischt! Sie sind ja informiert. Hab ich irgendwo in der Wohnung die Unterlagen rumliegen lassen? So ein Ärger! Jetzt haben Sie sich die Geburtstagsüberraschung vermasselt. Und mir Ihr verdutzt-glückliches Gesicht."

House nahm seine Tasche, nach der er sofort wieder grapschte und dabei wohl oder übel von der Maschine glitt. Er wollte nicht, dass House schwer tragen musste. Obwohl doch nur Kleider in dem Gepäckstück waren. Entzückend.

Der Drang, ihn zu umarmen, übermannte ihn, als er beobachtete, wie er besitzergreifend den Riemen der Tasche raffte und dabei konfus und kindlich wirkte, darauf wartend, dass House die Haustür aufschloss.

Seltsam. Bereits als Junge war er nie auf Körperkontakt ausgewesen. Selbst den Umarmungen seiner Mutter oder den Küssen seiner Großmutter hatte er sich häufig pikiert entzogen. Doch Chases junge, schlanke, willige Gestalt hätte er am liebsten wieder gespürt; bei der Erinnerung an seine Weichheit lief ein prickelndes Ziehen durch seine Lenden.

Würde etwas dagegen sprechen, wenn er sich ihn schnappte und das Spiel quasi nahtlos in _seinem _Bett fortsetzte? Ja. Chases Mimik. Sie war abweisend und beinahe feindselig.

„Ich hab Sie erschreckt, oder? Tut mir leid. Es sollte ein Scherz sein."

Chase stellte die Tasche ab. Seine Lider verdeckten die traurigen Augen; er brachte es nicht fertig, seinen Chef anzusehen. Die langen, dichten Wimpern bebten.

Wie Schmetterlinge auf goldenen, mit feinen Adern durchzogenen Blättern.

Viele Frauen tuschten ihre tot, bis sie ein ähnliches Ergebnis erreichten. Seine Natürlichkeit, nicht nur die äußere, war ein weiterer Faktor, der ihm House so attraktiv machte. Sich hinter Tonnen von aufgesetztem Verhalten zu verschanzen, hatte er nicht nötig. Entweder man nahm ihn so wie er war oder gar nicht. Mit der Außenseiterrolle hatte er keine Probleme gehabt.

„Schade, dass Sie - "

„Was? Raus damit. Sie können mir alles sagen, bei Ihnen schockiert mich nichts mehr."

„ – mich nicht bei meinem Vornamen nennen können."

Langsam trat House an ihn heran und hob sein Kinn. Jetzt maßen ihn Chases Augen mit gespielt kühler Distanz. Um Houses Mundwinkel spielte ein Lächeln.

Vom Schalk zur tragischen Diva. Das schaffte nur Chase. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass der Vorfall in Chases Wohnung keine Posse gewesen war. Er hatte sich versichern müssen, dass House ihn mehr als nur mochte. Und da es diesem schwerfiel, das offen zu demonstrieren, hatte Chase zu dieser List gegriffen. Das war schon sehr raffiniert. Ein Winkelzug, wie er nur von ihm kommen konnte.

„Sagen Sie das jetzt, weil er Ihnen so gut gefällt oder weil Sie sich nach mir verzehren? Falls es Letzteres ist, kann ich Sie beruhigen. Namen bedeuten mir nichts. Sie werden immer Chase für mich sein, das hat aber keinerlei Auswirkungen auf unsere leidenschaftliche Beziehung. Im Gegenteil. Mir kommt dieser Robert kalt und unpersönlich vor. – Robert." Er sprach den Namen ein paar Mal aus, wie um den Klang zu testen, dem er nachlauschte. „Ist so schrecklich sperrig, finden Sie nicht? Wie wär's mit Bob? Klingt nach hünenhaftem brutalem Boxer. Nicht wirklich nach Ihnen. Chase passt besser. Ich kann Sie natürlich auch Liebling nennen, aber das würde Cameron auf die Palme bringen. Und Foreman erst."

„Sie spielen mit mir – und machen sich lustig über mich."

Sanft küsste ihn House auf den Mund, woraufhin Chase fast zur Salzsäule erstarrte. Es war nicht ihr erster Kuss, aber der mit Abstand gefühlvollste, und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig davon, während ihn die Endorphinausschüttung leicht taumeln ließ, doch momentan war er zu stolz oder zu irritiert, um sich an House festzuhalten.

House tat so, als bemerke er seine Unruhe und die sich zu Fäusten verkrampfenden Hände nicht.

„Nein. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht wehtun, das war alles. Erzwingen Sie nichts, das ist meist der Anfang vom Ende. Wenn Sie glauben, dass es Ihnen fehlt, werden Sie's irgendwann kriegen, da machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken. Sie sind wie ich, Chase, und vielleicht sogar skrupellos. Was Sie wollen, das holen Sie sich. Aber nicht allein zu Ihren Bedingungen. Sie haben am eigenen Leib erfahren, wohin das führt und sollten es demzufolge besser wissen. Lassen Sie mir die Zeit, die man Ihnen nicht gegeben hat. Außerdem dachte ich, wäre Sex zweitrangig in Ihrem Leben?"

Jetzt richtete Chase den Blick voll auf House. In seine Wangen stieg das Blut, doch nachdem er den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinuntergewürgt hatte, sagte er tapfer:

„In Ihrem nicht."

Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, ernst zu bleiben, aber er beabsichtigte nicht, Chases Nöte mit einem Lachen abzutun. Er war viel jünger als er. In seinem Alter hatte er sich vermutlich auch mit derlei Neigungen herumschlagen müssen. Das war schon so lange her, dass er sich nicht mehr recht daran erinnerte. Vielleicht hatte er die Zeit mit Vorsatz verdrängt. Manchmal jedoch erfasste er in Chase auf erschreckende Weise sein jüngeres Selbst. Aber er war bei weitem nicht so hübsch gewesen. Eigentlich könnte man meinen, dass schöne Menschen leichter die Phase des Erwachsenwerdens hinter sich ließen.

„Dann wollen Sie mir gefällig sein? Und sich demütigen lassen, damit ich meinen Spaß habe?"

„Sie demütigen mich nicht", berichtigte er stockend. „Mir hat es ... gefallen. Das klingt komisch, ich weiß, aber ... ich wollte es. Ich war es doch, der … (Sie verführt hat). Ich hätte Sie nicht abgewiesen. Ich mag Sie, und irgendwann ist es doch natürlich, dass ..."

House unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm die Finger auf den Mund legte.

„Sagen Sie nichts, was Sie hinterher bereuen könnten. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie lernen, Nähe zuzulassen und Ihrem Partner Vertrauen zu schenken. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür geeignet bin oder Ihre Treue verdient habe. – Und jetzt geh' ich duschen. Wenn Wilson mich in dem Aufzug sieht, staucht er mich zusammen wie eine Ziehharmonika."

Wieder küsste er ihn auf ungewöhnlich zurückhaltende Art, bevor er zum Bad hinkte.

„Ist heute Mittwoch?" fragte Chase verwirrt und schmeckte noch Houses delikate Zärtlichkeit auf den Lippen. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch versuchte er dadurch zu unterbinden, dass er beide Hände darauf faltete.

In einem Anflug von Schwärmerei wünschte er sich plötzlich, dass ihr Verhältnis für immer andauerte. Er stellte es sich auf einmal romantisch vor, mit House alt zu werden, auch wenn das ziemlich absurd war.

Seit der Trennung von der damals in Princeton beschäftigten Rechtsanwältin vor fünf Jahren war House, soweit Chase wusste, keine feste Beziehung eingegangen. Aber das konnte sich ja ändern, wie so vieles. Man munkelte, dass er und die Klinikchefin sich kurz danach des Öfteren getroffen hatten, was aber – da keiner der beiden es bestätigte – ein hartnäckiges Gerücht blieb.

Vielleicht tat er sich mit ihm leichter. Was _Mrs Ex-House_ (sie waren nicht verheiratet gewesen) und Dr. Cuddy auszeichnete, Autorität, Strenge und Unnachgiebigkeit, besaß er wenig. Gegen ein bisschen Dominanz hatte er nichts einzuwenden, solange sie ihn nicht erdrückte.

House war sein Chef, sarkastisch und manchmal roh im Umgang mit Arbeitnehmern und Patienten, aber nichtöffentlich war er so einfühlsam, dass Chase die Tränen kamen.

Wenn er ihn irgendwann nicht mehr haben wollte, wären beide wieder allein. Er gelobte sich, ihm keinen Ärger mehr zu verursachen. Zumindest privat wollte er es versuchen. Dann wiederum war es vielleicht erst die Mühe, die er momentan machte, weswegen sich House überhaupt mit ihm abgab. Seinen Vorstellungen zu entsprechen, war wahrlich nicht einfach. Es gab kein Rezept dazu. War man brav, wurde man bald langweilig. War man rebellisch, wurde man ihm nach einer gewissen Zeit der Faszination überdrüssig, weil zu anstrengend.

„Montag. Sie meinen, er kommt zum Essen? Falsch geraten. Er will verreisen. Mit Ihnen und mir. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Genaugenommen war es meine Idee. Er ist vollkommen fertig. Überarbeitet. Ich hab ihn kurz nach der Operation gesprochen. Der Tod seiner süßen Patientin geht ihm fast so nahe wie Ihnen."

„Es war doch nicht Dr. Wilsons Schuld", murmelte Chase mit belegter Stimme. „Oder?"

Bei der Erinnerung an Joanne brandete eine Welle schwarzer Traurigkeit über ihn hinweg und drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er hätte sie gern gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Ernsthaft. Eigentlich sonderbar. Doch zu ihr hatte er sich hingezogen, eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft gefühlt. Nicht nur, weil auch sie Furchtbares erlebt hatte. Etwas, das zu furchtbar war, um andere darüber ohne überwältigende Scham aufzuklären, sich ihnen zu öffnen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht im konventionellen Sinn gesprochen hatte, war ihm sympathisch gewesen. Nicht etwa, weil er Plappermäuler nicht mochte, sondern weil er sich ihr trotz seiner ihr abgehenden Fähigkeit, sich verbal auszudrücken, näher gefühlt hatte als zu jedem anderen _sprechenden_ Mädchen, das er kennengelernt hatte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass sie sich gut ergänzt hätten.

Das wäre allemal einfacher gewesen als ein Zusammenleben mit House. Aber er schien der Einzige, der übrigblieb von denjenigen, die er auserwählte. Hoffentlich. Er war nicht abergläubisch, doch nicht selten glaubte er sich vom Pech verfolgt. Es wäre typisch, wenn man ihm irgendwann noch House nahm. Nicht so wie seine Eltern und Joanne, betete er, plötzlich erschaudernd.

Houses Stimme drang unter der Brause zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte fast den Faden verloren und musste sich besinnen, wovon House sprach.

„Glauben Sie? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es seine war. Er ist zurzeit ein bisschen zerstreut, überarbeitet eben. Ich will nicht gleich sagen Burn-Out, aber es kommt dem doch schon recht nahe. Der arme Wilson hat nie Zeit für sich selbst, lässt sich aussaugen, daran liegt's. Natürlich war die Patientin dem Tod geweiht, aber sie hätte noch gut ein paar Monate gehabt, wenn Wilson sie nicht während des Eingriffs hätte verbluten lassen. Sie haben es doch gesehen, oder?"

Aufgewühlt schluckte Chase. Ob House mit dieser These bewusst Unfrieden zwischen ihm und Dr. Wilson stiften wollte, spielte keine Rolle. Es gelang ihm, Chase wütend zu machen. Auf Dr. Wilson. Der sich fertigmachte wegen ihrem Tod, weil er ihn herbeigeführt hatte.

Viele seiner Patienten waren gestorben, und bei keinem ging es ihm so offensichtlich an die Nieren. Gewöhnung, sagte sich Chase, in der man sich ein dickes Fell zulegte.

Doch es war anders, wenn man als Arzt einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Plötzlich hasste er Dr. Wilson. Der Gedanke, mit ihm wegzufahren, war ihm unerträglich. House, der das Ganze eingefädelt hatte und sich dabei als Wohltäter fühlen durfte, hasste er nicht minder.

Er stürmte ins Bad, wo House gerade vor dem Spiegel stand und ein Handtuch um seine Hüften schlang. Überrascht wandte er ihm das Gesicht zu.

„Himmel, Chase! Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich nackt bin unter dem Handtuch?"

„Sie wollen – mich gegen Dr. Wilson ausspielen! Das wird Ihnen aber nicht gelingen (Oh doch, das war es!). Ich bleibe hier!"

„Weil Sie Wilson hassen für das, was er getan hat? Seien Sie nicht kindisch. Er wollte ihr helfen, nicht sie umbringen. Misserfolge passieren. Ärzte sind keine Götter oder so unfehlbar wie Ihre Dreieinigkeit. Sie hätten die Blutung ebenfalls nicht stoppen können."

Es klingelte. House deutete mit dem Kiefer zur Tür. „Machen Sie auf. Das wird Wilson sein."

Innerlich schäumte Chase, doch er trollte sich und öffnete. Houses Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch, abgesehen davon, dass er ihn nicht gelten lassen würde.

Wie erwartet stand Wilson da, Krawatte und Gesicht zerknittert, einen Koffer in der Hand. Seine bubenhafte Aura war wie weggeblasen, und Chase hätte es nicht erstaunt, ein paar graue Strähnen in seinem braunen Haar zu finden, so kränklich wirkte er. Er streckte Chase die freie Hand hin und ließ sie entmutigt wieder sinken, da dieser sie nicht ergriff und ihn lediglich finster musterte.

„Es tut mir leid", hüstelte er. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie sehr …"

„Wilson!" House bat ihn jovial herein, indem er ihn an der Schulter vorwärts zog. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Du kennst Dr. Chase?"

„House …" Wilson senkte den Kopf. Chases Blick hatte ihm mehr gesagt als es Worte je vermocht hätten. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, ich ginge wieder."

Schon hatte er auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und trottete mit eingezogenem Nacken davon. Chase atmete auf.

„Whoa whoa whoa!" Aufs Heftigste protestierend holte House eine zweite Meinung ein, während er hinter seinem Freund herlief und ihn jäh am Arm packte. „Chase, was sagen Sie dazu? Sieht er nicht dringend erholungsbedürftig aus? Außerdem fällt ohne ihn der gesamte Urlaub ins Wasser. Er hat versprochen, ihn zu organisieren. – Da ist kneifen wirklich nicht fein, Wilson."

Chase sagte nichts. Mitfahren würde er ohnehin nicht, egal wohin. Trotz seiner Wut auf Dr. Wilson war er am meisten schockiert über sich selbst.

Dass es so einfach war, zu hassen. Und ausgerechnet den gutmütigsten Arzt des gesamten Hospitals. Der für jeden ein offenes Ohr hatte und der so idealistisch war, zu glauben, dass Undank eben doch nicht der Welt Lohn sei. Aber ohne ihn wäre Joanne noch am Leben.

„Lass uns erst mal was essen", schlug House vor; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Chase den Köder sofort schnappte und Wilson derart intensive Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

Es brodelte richtig in ihm, und wenn Wilson ihm körperlich nicht überlegen wäre, hätte er nicht gezögert, ihn zu verprügeln. Fast tat ihm Wilson ein bisschen leid.


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Die Atmosphäre war unbehaglich. Einzig House bemühte sich um so etwas wie Konversation, die aber nicht wirklich in Gang kommen wollte ohne den normalerweise leutseligen Wilson. Hin und wieder warf der Chase einen flehenden Blick zu, doch er reagierte nicht. Er war voll und ganz mit dem Essen beschäftigt, das - wie er sich eingestand – vorzüglich war. Gerne hätte er Dr. Wilson nach der Kochanleitung gefragt wie sonst, aber er schwieg.

Kurz danach waren sie reisefertig. Chase hatte es nicht einmal mehr aufs Tapet gebracht, dass er bleiben wollte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. House schien etwas auszutüfteln. Doch falls er glaubte, ein Trip in die Wildnis würde ihn mit Dr. Wilson aussöhnen, hatte er sich geschnitten.

Und er hatte Joanne vor dem Eingriff noch gesagt, was für ein ausgezeichneter Chirurg Dr. Wilson war. Das kam ihm jetzt wie Hohn vor.

Sie nahmen Houses Dodge, Dr. Wilson saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, Chase im Fond. Wie er inzwischen erfahren hatte, ging es nach Kanada zu Dr. Wilsons Hütte, wo er mit House bereits gewesen war. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte es ihm gefallen dort, doch eine dritte Person würde ihm die Zeit verleiden, besonders wenn es sich dabei um Dr. Wilson handelte. Der unfähig war, eine Patientin auf dem OP-Tisch zu retten.

_Sie hätten die Blutung ebenfalls nicht stoppen können._

Houses Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach, während er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute. Er war sich nicht sicher. Keiner konnte sicher sein, nicht einmal House_._

Vorne war es abgesehen von lauter Radiomusik ruhig. Nur gelegentlich hörte Chase Gemurmel der beiden Männer. House hatte die Klimaanlage angestellt, so dass eine Beteiligung am Gespräch zusätzlich erschwert wurde.

Aber er hatte so oder so keine Lust, mit Dr. Wilson über irgendetwas zu reden und so zu tun, als grenze er ihn völlig ab von Joannes Ende. Obwohl er ihr Mörder war.

Sowie er zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er entsetzt über sich. Hassgefühle waren ihm doch eigentlich fremd. Er wollte Dr. Wilson nicht hassen, vor allem deshalb nicht, weil ihn ihr Tod sichtlich verstört hatte. Wenn er mit House sprach, klangen seine Sätze abgehackt und unkonzentriert und seine tönende Stimme gepresst.

Einmal entzifferte Chase mit einiger Mühe, dass House die Chuzpe besaß, das Thema Joanne Stewart anzureißen. Dr. Wilson wurde fahl und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, ehe er sich aufseufzend mit zitternder Hand durchs Haar fuhr. Es war seltsam, zu sehen, wie ihn der Vorfall aus der Balance geworfen hatte. Den stets in sich ruhenden, unerschütterlichen Kollegen.

In Houses Blick, den er nur im Profil sah, als er Wilson kurz fixierte, meinte er Anteilnahme zu lesen. Natürlich, er war sein Freund. Und er selbst nicht betroffen vom Ableben der Patientin. Dr. Wilsons Wohl war ihm wichtiger.

Andererseits hätte er ihn nicht zu ein paar freien Tagen bearbeitet, was gewiss nicht leicht gewesen war. Der Onkologe war ein Workaholic, und wenn man seine Station betrat, gewann man den Eindruck, er sei an allen Ecken und Ende gleichzeitig. Auf weitere Fachärzte traf man selten.

House drückte Wilsons Schulter, und Chase lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Ein diffuses Gefühl der Missgunst ließ ihn schwerer atmen. Bedauern aufgrund der von House gesäten Zwistigkeit mischte sich darunter.

Die Abende mit Dr. Wilson waren angenehm gewesen. Gute Freunde zu finden war niemals einfach, doch in ihm hätte er einen haben können, wie House. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ihn zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen. Auf einmal war alles zerstört.

Das Gemurmel der Männer schläferte ihn ein, und da keiner von ihnen Anstalten machte, ihn ins Gespräch miteinzubeziehen, dämmerte er ein wenig vor sich hin.

oOo

Im Sommer zeigte sich der See von seiner schönsten Seite. Ein Wermutstropfen waren die unzähligen Moskitos, doch ansonsten war es perfekt. Eine Idylle wie aus dem Bilderbuch, in einen roten Sonnenuntergang getaucht. Wilson hievte sich ächzend und mit von der langen Fahrt steifen Gelenken aus dem Wagen und holte tief Luft.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, wie beschaulich es hier oben ist", sagte er. „Ich sollte dir fast dankbar sein, House."

„Warum nur fast?" knurrte House und überließ Chase ihr Gepäck. Zwar hatte Dr. Wilson recht, aber der Ort weckte Erinnerungen, die Chase gerne verdrängt hätte. Als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen waren, hatte er um sein Leben gefürchtet. Er konnte nicht umhin, zu frösteln.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" Houses Augen durchbohrten ihn. „Robert?"

Mürrisch trug Chase die Taschen zur Hütte. House und Wilson blieben hinter ihm. Plötzlich kam Chase sich ausgeschlossen vor. Ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft hatte er nur ein halbes Jahr Turbulenzen mit House entgegenzusetzen. Ein paar begehrliche Übergriffe vielleicht noch, doch wer wusste schon, ob House mit Dr. Wilson dann und wann nicht auch intim wurde? Vor Eifersucht platzte er fast. Überdies war Dr. Wilson nicht irgendwer. Er hatte Joanne auf dem Gewissen.

Eben schloss er zu Chase auf, um ihm beim Tragen zu helfen.

„Sie sind doch nicht unser Diener. Geben Sie mir wenigstens meinen Koffer."

„Ich schaff das allein", blaffte ihn Chase an, und Wilson zuckte zurück. Halb amüsiert und halb besorgt studierte House den Zerfall einer auf tönernen Füßen stehenden Bekanntschaft. Durch das Leid der Patientin hatten sie sich einander zögernd beschnuppert und angenähert, und sich durch ihren Tod abrupt entzweit.

Letztendlich war es nicht gar so klug gewesen, Chase von Wilsons Schuld daran zu überzeugen, doch ihn reizten kitzelige Situationen, in denen er Menschen am Abgrund stehen sehen und beobachten konnte, wie sich den Sturz vermieden. Oder hinunterfielen. Wilson war gefestigt; er würde darüber hinwegkommen. Dank seines harmoniebedürftigen Charakters früher oder später auch über Chases Antipathie.

Der Verlierer in der Konstellation würde Chase sein, wenn er sein stures Verhalten nicht revidierte. Dann wäre er der einzige Feind von Wilson. Der Gedanke, dass Wilson Feinde haben könnte, war beunruhigend.

In seinem Liebes- und auch sonstigen Wahn würde Chase vielleicht nicht zurückschrecken, ihm etwas anzutun. Sofort verscheuchte er die Befürchtung. Zu kaltblütigem Mord wäre Chase nicht imstande. Er mochte momentan unausgeglichen sein, aber Gewalttätigkeit lag ihm nicht.

Bis spät in die Nacht saßen sie um ein Lagerfeuer am See, brieten frisch gefangene Fische, die Wilson professionell ausnahm und schwiegen die meiste Zeit. Trotz der heimeligen Umgebung und dem Pfadfinderflair wollte sich keine Stimmung einstellen, geschweige denn ein Gesprächsthema, an dem sie länger als zwei Minuten hängenblieben.

Meist musste House irgendetwas in Gang bringen. Was ihn anstrengte, denn oberflächliche Themen verabscheute er. Wenn er überhaupt den Mund aufmachen musste, dann sollte schon etwas einigermaßen Gehaltvolles herauskommen.

Doch außer der Arbeit gab es da wenig, selbst mit Wilson als Gesprächspartner. Über Frauen hatten sie sich bereits bis zur Langeweile ausgelassen; in ihr beider Leben veränderte sich diesbezüglich wenig, wobei Wilsons Liebesleben noch statischer verlief, was kein Wunder war bei drei geschiedenen Frauen.

Außerdem würden Chase Houses Schilderungen über die käufliche Blonde entrüsten, die so erstaunlich experimentierfreudig in seinem Loft gefuhrwerkt hatte letzte Woche. Fast so temperamentvoll wie er. Ein bisschen derb vielleicht, aber das brachte ihr Job so mit sich. Dennoch wäre Chase befremdet.

Also war Sex ein Tabuthema.

Für Musik interessierte Wilson sich nicht sonderlich, zumal seine Gedanken nur um eines kreisten.

_Die Sache mit Chase zu bereinigen. Ihm klarmachen, dass er es nicht absichtlich getan hatte und darüber so verzweifelt war wie er._

House entdeckte den Schweißfilm auf seiner Oberlippe und wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht über Joanne Stewart zu reden. Er wollte Klarheit mit Chase und hatte doch Angst davor. An seiner Stelle hätte er das wahrscheinlich auch gehabt, wenngleich er anders gestrickt war als Wilson und Konfrontationen nicht scheute. Doch der Schein des Feuers, der auf Chases zartem Gesicht tanzte, verlieh ihm eine verschlossene und düstere Ausstrahlung. Er sprach nicht mehr als nötig und würdigte nicht einmal Wilsons Geschick mit den Forellen, die nachts anbissen wie verrückt.

Gegen halb drei Uhr konnte Chase ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Lächelnd stupste House Wilson an. „Unser Kleiner muss ins Bett."

Aufgeschreckt, da er ebenfalls im Sitzen eingedöst war, hob Wilson den Kopf. „Gott sei Dank", murmelte er und rülpste vom übermäßigen Bierkonsum. „Ich bin hundemüde."

Wilson erbot sich, im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen, da Chase und House es schließlich gewohnt seien, gemeinsam in einem Doppelbett zu nächtigen. Das Angebot kam unerwartet und war nett gemeint, aber aus Trotz schlug Chase es aus und richtete sich das Sofa.

Sollten doch er und House das Bett teilen. Er kam sich ohnehin überflüssig vor. Wäre er bloß zuhause geblieben! Der Trip brachte nichts außer Schmerzen, wehmütige Gedanken an Joanne und dem Gefühl, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Viel gesprochen hatten sie alle nicht, doch gerade das bestätigte ihm die Intimität zwischen seinem Chef und Dr. Wilson.

Er war ja nur der Kleine. Das Baby.

In der Tat muckte Letzterer nicht auf, ebenso wenig wie House seine Entscheidung in Frage stellte; vielmehr schien es, als freue er sich, mit Dr. Wilson die restliche Nacht zu verbringen.

Vor lauter Elend und dem Gefühl des Ausgestoßenseins fand Chase keinen Schlaf mehr. Hellhörig stützte er sich auf die Ellenbogen, als von oben Geräusche zu vernehmen waren. Eine Weile lauschte er angespannt und spürte, dass er sich dafür schämte. Was House und Wilson trieben, war nicht seine Angelegenheit.

Dessen ungeachtet erhob er sich wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert vom Sofa und schlich die Treppe hinauf. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war angelehnt, und er stieß sie ein Stückweit auf, wobei er darauf achtete, keinen Lärm zu verursachen.

Kein Licht brannte, nur das Mondlicht schien durch das geöffnete Fenster, vor dem sich sachte der Vorhang blähte. House und Wilson lagen im Bett, House hatte einen sehnigen Arm um seinen bebenden Freund gelegt, der schluchzend das Gesicht ins Kissen drückte und beide Hände im Haar vergrub.

„Es ist okay", brummelte er, seine Stimme dröhnte in der Stille, obwohl sie gedämpft war. Sein Arm massierte Wilson tröstend, ganz selbstverständlich. „Du kannst nichts dafür. Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Er hasst mich", murmelte Wilson in den Kissenbezug. Er war kaum zu verstehen. „Wie kann ich ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen?"

„Sprich mit ihm. Ihm aus dem Weg gehen wird dir nicht gelingen. Du sprichst doch sonst auch immer gerne. Darin bist du unschlagbar."

„Er wird es nicht zulassen. Hast du nicht gemerkt … er hat kein einziges Wort mit mir gewechselt. Dabei … waren wir fast schon Freunde. Oh Gott, ich fühl mich abscheulich …"

Jählings warf er die Arme um House, der sich mit Wilson am Hals aufrichtete. Seine Hände streiften Wilsons Haar und seine Schulterblätter, und er wurde allmählich ein wenig ruhiger.

Mit geschlossenen Lidern lehnte er an House. Auf eine so vertraute Art, als sei ihm der enge physische Kontakt nicht neu. Er wirkte sehr jung und hätte im Halbdunkel als Houses Sohn durchgehen können. Oder als sein jugendlicher Liebhaber.

Das war fast zuviel, als er ertragen konnte. Erbittert ließ er den Atem aus den Lungen; eine Unbeherrschtheit, die er im nächsten Augenblick bereute: in der Dunkelheit erfasste Houses umherschweifender Blick Chase wie aus zwei blau blitzenden Ultraschall-Sensoren.

Im ersten Moment war er überrascht, und Chase sah, wie er Dr. Wilson kurz und intuitiv fester umklammerte.

„Ich brauche Sie hier nicht", formten seine Lippen. „Verschwinden Sie."

Beklommen trat Chase den Rückzug an, unsicher, ob er nicht zu lebhaft träumte.

oOo

Strahlender Sonnenschein und ein geschäftiges Hin und Her weckten ihn. Dr. Wilson wuselte in der Küche herum, während House auf der Sessellehne ihm gegenüber saß und auffordernd den Gehstock in seine Seite schraubte. Chase schlug ihn weg.

„Au!" sagte er empört und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. House blickte ihn reglos an. Manchmal hatte sein starrer Blick Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines Reptils.

„Aufstehen. Es ist neun Uhr. Zeit für eine kleine Wanderung. Wenn wir zeitig zurück sind, reicht es vielleicht noch für einen Abstecher nach Massachusetts. Es ist gar nicht so weit von hier."

„Massa ... warum? Was?"

Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Viel geschlafen hatte er nicht, und zudem einen lausigen Traum gehabt, in dem House Dr. Wilson in den Armen gewiegt hatte. Der näherte sich gerade, um riesige Lunchpakete in einen Rucksack zu stopfen.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", sagte er heiter.

„Oh. Hab ich's dir die Neuigkeiten noch nicht erzählt? Chase und ich werden heiraten. Uns trauen lassen von einem schwulen Friedensrichter. Die sind alle schwul, oder, Chase? Du bist Trauzeuge, Wilson. Keine Sorge, Chase wird dich instruieren, wie man einer Trauzeremonie ohne Chuppa beiwohnt. Ich kann's kaum erwarten bis zur Hochzeitsnacht. Du wirst dann hier unten schlafen müssen."

Er schauderte und gab einen wollüstigen Ton von sich, während er sich vorbeugte, um Chase eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu klemmen.

Wilson wandte sich Chase zu. „Ist das wahr oder verscheißert er mich?" fragte er und schien Houses Mitteilung nicht einmal absurd zu finden. In Massachusetts waren gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen seit kurzem erlaubt.

Chase räkelte sich, um seinen Blutkreislauf in Schwung zu bringen. Er war verlegen und hätte House am liebsten in den Hintern getreten.

„Das ist doch geschmacklos …" nuschelte er. „Ich heirate niemanden."

Den letzten Satz sprach er zu sich selbst, den ersten eigentlich auch. Wilson lachte gekünstelt, und House sah grinsend zu ihm auf.

„Das hättest du nicht gedacht von ihm, was? Ich hab ihn gefügig gemacht in dem halben Jahr. Das war harte Arbeit, aber sie hat sich gelohnt. Er steht darauf, ein bisschen rustikal angefasst zu werden, was mir sehr entgegenkommt. Haben wollte ich ihn schon von Anfang an. Seit wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, wusste ich, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind. Nicht wahr, Chase, Sie empfinden genauso?"

Kommentarlos zog sich Chase ins Badezimmer mit dem blinkenden Porzellan zurück und verriegelte die Tür. Schlagartig wurde Wilson wieder ernst. Seine Augen hefteten sich kummervoll auf die Tür, hinter der Chase verschwunden war, bevor sie kritisch House anpeilten.

„Das war roh, House, und nicht witzig. Er wurde vergewaltigt. Und hat es nicht leicht in Sachen Beziehungen."

„Wie ich. Was Letzteres angeht, mein ich. Du kennst doch den alten Spruch von Gleich und Gleich. Er mag mich auch, ist aber zu schüchtern, es zuzugeben. Wir kommen schon klar, Wilson."

Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sei kein Spielverderber. Ich freu' mich auf dein Picknick, denk bloß nicht daran, es uns zu vermiesen."

oOo

Auf die Wanderung hätte Chase eigentlich vorbereitet sein müssen und sich darauf einstellen, dass sie kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde. Dass er ein Faible für Tagestouren hatte, hatte House bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch bewiesen.

Zumindest hatte Dr. Wilson vorausschauend eine Karte und einen Kompass eingesteckt. Verlaufen würden sie sich nicht. Doch anscheinend hatte House, der zusammen mit Wilson die Route festgelegt hatte, sich überschätzt. Immer öfter blieb er hinter ihnen, was den beiden anderen, die nichts zu bereden hatten und in peinsamem Schweigen neben- oder hintereinander herstapften, unangenehm auffiel. House tat nichts, um zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln, aber immerhin war er der Puffer, der verhinderte, dass Chase Wilson an die Gurgel fuhr.

Je länger sie schwiegen, desto mehr wuchs seine irrationale Abneigung gegen den Onkologen.

Irgendwann drehten sie sich beide nach ihm um, nachdem er vorgegeben hatte, dass sein Schnürsenkel sich aufgedröselt hatte und sie weitergehen sollten, und nein, er wollte ihn sich nicht binden lassen wie ein Dreijähriger, weder von Chase noch von Wilson.

Er winkte ihnen zu.

„Ich geh' zurück", rief er. „Mein Schuh löst sich in seine Bestandteile auf."

Sein Bein als Ausflucht heranzuziehen hätte wenig Sinn, da beide unverzüglich besorgt auf ihn zustürmen und darauf bestehen würden, ihn nach Hause zu tragen.

„Dann geh' ich auch", teilte Chase mit und schickte sich an, in Richtung House zu traben, als Wilson seinen Oberarm umspannte und er unvermittelt zu ihm herumwirbelte.

Um ein Haar stieß er mit der Nase an Wilsons und wich japsend rückwärts, bis sich Wilsons Finger in sein Fleisch krallten und er gebremst wurde.

„Chase", sagte der Ältere feierlich. „Ich glaube, House möchte, dass wir zusammen reden. Allein."

Aufsässig entriss ihm Chase seinen Arm.

„Ich wüsste nicht, über was. Ich hab Ihnen nichts zu sagen."

Tapfer hielt Wilson Blickkontakt. In Chases Augen sprühten Härte und Feindseligkeit, verletzter Stolz und Vorwürfe.

„Aber ich habe Ihnen etwas zu sagen. Ich mochte Joanne Stewart. Ich hätte weiß Gott was dafür gegeben, wenn ihr das Glück vergönnt gewesen wäre, ein paar Monate mit Ihnen glücklich zu sein. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und muss Sie und Joanne dafür um Verzeihung bitten …"

Chase pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wandte gehetzt den Kopf. House war nicht mehr auf dem Pfad.

„Joanne ist tot", keuchte er. „Ihre Abbitte nützt ihr nichts mehr."

„Aber _Sie_ leben, Chase. Verzeihen Sie mir? Ich weiß, sie würde es tun. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Person."

Er starrte in das gut aussehende Gesicht, das ihm eine Antwort abrang, indem sich die Augenbrauen beschwörend wölbten. Er konnte nicht. So einfach war es nicht. Jemanden zu verlieren war keine Lappalie. Ihm vergeben, damit Wilson ruhige Nächte hatte, würde Zeit brauchen. Stumm verneinte er.

Empathisch fasste Wilson nach seinem anderen Arm. Das war der Moment, in dem Chase ausklinkte.

Nachdem er sich ruckartig von Wilsons Griff befreit hatte, packte er den kräftigeren Mann am Hemd und drängte ihn über den Pfad zum See, der an dieser Stelle von Bäumen und Felsen umgeben und recht tief war.

Zu verdutzt, um sich gegen ihn zu stemmen, leistete Wilson keinen Widerstand. Mit einem fast lautlosen Platsch fiel er ins Wasser. Und kam nicht wieder an die Oberfläche. Chase hockte sich keuchend ins Gras und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, verblüfft über seine Affekthandlung, die ihn jedoch weniger Dr. Wilsons wegen als seiner Unbeherrschtheit tangierte. Verletzt hatte er Dr. Wilson glücklicherweise ja nicht.

Vermutlich ging der jetzt auf Tauchgang, wo er ein so passionierter Unterwassersportler war.

House blieb außer Sichtweite. Er war wohl tatsächlich zur Hütte zurückgehumpelt. Merkwürdigerweise sehnte er sich auf einmal nach ihm. Benommen stand er auf, rieb die Hände an den Hosenbeinen ab und spähte übers Wasser in der Erwartung, Dr. Wilson zum anderen Ufer schwimmen zu sehen. Der See lag ruhig. Keine Spur von Dr. Wilson.

Sein Mund wurde trocken, und er sammelte Speichel an, bevor er die Hände zu einem Trichter formte und laut den Namen des Kollegen rief. Das Echo hallte gespenstisch an den Felswänden wider. Keine Luftblasen oder Wellen kräuselten die Wasseroberfläche.

Die Nervosität wurde von Panik abgelöst. Er fühlte Schweiß an seinen Seiten herunterrinnen; sein Atem, der ohnehin flach und hechelnd ging, beschleunigte sich.

Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, war er nicht lustig. Doch so sehr er seine Augen anstrengte, entdecken konnte er ihn nirgends. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Schließlich zog er die Schuhe aus und sprang in den eiskalten, grünlichen See. Algen behinderten die Sicht, doch als er tiefer tauchte, wurden sie durchlässiger, wenngleich der See allgemein recht trüb war. Am Grund erkannte er Dr. Wilson. Er war bewusstlos oder tot, und Chase blubberte bei seinem Anblick erschrocken auf.

Er musste bald wieder Luft holen, aber ohne Dr. Wilson konnte er nicht nach oben. Soweit er erkannte, hatte er sich in keiner Schlingpflanze verfangen oder war sonst von etwas daran gehemmt worden, aufzusteigen; er lag völlig frei, seine Haare wogten in der Unterströmung wie weitere Wasserpflanzen. Warum hatte er sich nicht zur Oberfläche gekämpft, wie jeder, den man überraschend ins Wasser warf?

Hoffend und bangend schob er die Arme unter die Achseln des leblosen Körpers und strampelte sich mit ihm hinauf zur Oberfläche, wobei ihm schier die Lungen barsten.

Oben spuckte er und schnappte hustend nach Luft. Von Dr. Wilson, den er in den Rettungsgriff nahm, kam keine Reaktion. Das Ufer war zu steil, um hinaufzuklettern. Allein hätte er es vielleicht bewerkstelligt, aber ohne die Auftriebskraft des Wassers wäre Dr. Wilson zu schwer für ihn.

Suchend drehte er sich um die Achse, um einen geeigneten Ausstieg zu finden. Der Strand befand sich weit entfernt beinahe quer über die Länge des Sees. Egal. Er musste es versuchen.

Mit Dr. Wilson im Schlepptau paddelte er los. Um zu überprüfen, ob er lebte oder ertrunken war, blieb keine Zeit. Erst einmal raus aus dem kalten Wasser. Dass Dr. Wilson allerdings keinen Mucks machte, war ein schlechtes Zeichen. Wenn er ihn umgebracht haben sollte, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Und House! Dr. Wilson war sein bester Freund!

_Gott, ich hab's doch nicht böse gemeint. Ich war einfach nicht mehr Herr der Lage. Aber dass Dr. Wilson das gleich mit dem Leben bezahlen muss ... wer ahnt das schon? _

Zitternd und vor Anstrengung stöhnend erreichte er den Kieselstrand. Die Hütte lag ganz in der Nähe, doch House zeigte sich nicht. Sonnte sich wahrscheinlich im Liegestuhl auf der Rückseite des Hauses und las Comics. Darüber in Tränen auszubrechen würde nichts bringen; Dr. Wilson hatte Vorrang.

Ganz bleich, mit blauen Lippen lag er so da, wie Chase ihn ans Ufer gezerrt hatte. Er prüfte den Puls, der schwach vorhanden war. Erleichtert schluchzte er auf. Dann ging er zur Herz-Lungen-Massage über. Wilsons Brustkorb hob sich ein wenig, und er spie Wasser aus; so viel, dass Chase meinte, er habe den halben See ausgetrunken.

Als Chase in sein Gesicht sah, verzog es sich schmerzerfüllt.

Seine verzagt einsetzende Atmung stockte erneut, und er fiel hintenüber, nachdem Chase Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, er würde sich aufrichten und den Rest der Brühe selbsttätig loswerden.

„Dr. Wilson", heulte er und hieb nochmals auf ihn ein. „Kommen Sie! Kommen Sie wieder, bitte! Sie dürfen nicht sterben!"

Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die kalten, blauen, bis er eine Reaktion erntete. Ein leichter Hauch in seiner Mundhöhle. Er wischte sich das nasse Haar zurück und machte ermutigt weiter.

Endlich röchelte Wilson und vollführte eine fahrige Geste, um ihn abzuwehren und das, was seine Lungen quälte, zu erbrechen. Wasser, Algen und Sand. Chase plumpste auf die feinen Steine zurück und weinte und lachte gleichzeitig.

„Chase", flüsterte Dr. Wilson und langte nach ihm. Beflissen rutschte er näher, um ihn zu stützen. „Sind Sie's?"

„Ja."

„Sie haben ... mich gerettet."

„Ich hab Sie gestoßen", korrigierte Chase, aufgewühlt sich selbst anklagend. „Ich dachte, Sie könnten schwimmen. Wegen der Taucherausrüstung im Schuppen."

Er lächelte gequält, doch allmählich gewann seine Haut wieder ein bisschen Farbe.

„Die gehört ... Bonnie ... meiner Exfrau ... ich selbst habe ... habe panische Angst vor Wasser."

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn in den Arm nehmen. Sein Stoß hatte einen Schock bei Dr. Wilson ausgelöst, darum war er auf den Grund des Sees gesackt wie ein Stein.

Wilson legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und würgte den letzten Schwall Wasser aus, um dann heftig Luft zu holen. Chase streichelte ihn, lange und beruhigend, so wie House es getan hatte vor ein paar Stunden.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte er zerknirscht. „Bitte glauben Sie mir. Ich wollte Ihnen nichts antun."

„Dann ... verzeihen ... Sie mir?"

„Natürlich! Oh, Gott, ja! Jedem hätte das passieren können ... ich war so dumm!"

„Das waren Sie nicht", beruhigte ihn Dr. Wilson. „Sie haben Gefühle für die Patientin entwickelt, das ist keine Dummheit. Ich verstehe Sie."

Ein wenig linkisch half ihm Chase auf. „Wir müssen uns trockene Sachen anziehen. Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen es bis zur Hütte?"

Er zeigte darauf, während er Wilsons Mitte umschlungen hielt. Der Andere nickte, wobei er seine Verwunderung über Chases Beherztheit, taktil zu werden, nicht verheimlichte.

„Sie haben wirklich gelernt. So dumm das jetzt klingen mag, aber nach diesem typisch grotesken Einfall mit Massachusetts ... den Sie hoffentlich nicht für bare Münze nehmen ... hat House Sie geheilt?"

Chase lächelte. „Beinahe", antwortete er.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
